


As intenções do pássaro de Qinghe

by Mienaitomioka



Series: Aranha sob o lótus [3]
Category: The untamed| drama, mo dao zu shi| anime
Genre: BAMF Niè Huáisāng, M/M, Nie huaisang centric, inteligente Nie Huaisang, manipulador Nie Huaisang
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mienaitomioka/pseuds/Mienaitomioka
Summary: Um pouco do lado do nosso querido Nie Huaisang nessa história toda. E a superproteção que Yunmeng tem com o seu líder.
Relationships: Nie Huaisang/ Jiang Cheng|Wanyin
Series: Aranha sob o lótus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032321
Kudos: 12





	As intenções do pássaro de Qinghe

**Author's Note:**

> PRESTEM ATENÇÃO AS MARCAÇÕES DE IDADE E GATILHO ESSA SÉRIE/HISTÓRIA NÃO É PARA CRIANÇAS.  
> Espero que gostem. E se puderem comentem, me inspira muito quando vocês fazem isso.

Depois de se despedir de Jiang Cheng ele voltou para a área comercial da cidade, o fã que seu acompanhante anterior falava (ele não esperava que Wanyin fosse tão atencioso, aquele fã era um meio de comunicação que em tinha com seus espiões, um que nem Da-ge conhecia). Ainda o esperava, quando o comprou seguiu para uma casa de chá, na frente da loja e se sentou no segundo andar. Sua comandante chegou pouco tempo depois.  
-Nie Yawen.  
-Nie-Gonzgi. Esteve ocupado hoje?  
-Apenas acompanhando um velho amigo em um passeio agradável.  
-Oh? Para todos nas ruas vocês pareciam mais um casal que qualquer outra coisa.  
-Ah? Eu não sei, não sei nada.  
-Claro, me diga, você ouviu os últimos rumores?  
-Não, diga tudo diga, você sabe como eu sou curioso.  
-Quase metade das seitas menores mudaram a sua lealdade, algumas para a seita Nie e Lan mas muitos para Jiang. Até mesmo acordos comerciais estáveis estão sendo considerados. Aparentemente ninguém tinha se dado o trabalho de olhar qual era a condição financeira de Yunmeng, e é quase tão boa quanto Gusu, com espectativas de superar Qinghe em apenas alguns meses.  
-Mas já? Não sabia que eles tinham conseguido se recuperar tão rápido da guerra.  
-Sim, não apenas o comercial, a seita em si já está cheia de pessoas leais a Sandu Shengshou e o povo comum o considera quase um deus em seu território. Todos o amam por ter banido os Wens de lá. E o dinheiro, ninguém sabe de onde veio mas existe em abundância.  
-Realmente? Então temos apenas boas notícias da região. Wanyin ficará feliz em ver tantas propostas comercias em sua mesa.  
-E as outras seitas vai ficar encantadas em ter acordos com ele. Sabe sua popularidade aumentou muito, está em seu ápice, como um general de guerra justo e um líder de seita que respeita a autoridade dos outros apesar de ter grande poder. Muitos também comentam de sua aparência sedutora, parecida com a de sua mãe. Cada vez mais retratos de todos os tipos de sua pessoa são vendidos. Em Lanling especialmente estão lucrando bastante.- um aperto no leque denunciou a irritação de Nie Huaisang com a menção de Lanling e o dinheiro que eles estavam ganhando em cima de Jiang Cheng.  
-Não sabia que as opiniões sobre ele tinham tomado esse rumo.- um sorriso meio assassino apareceu no rosto do jovem- alguém deveria pará-los, Jiang Cheng ficaria muito chateado em ouvir esse tipo de coisa, eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse.- novamente essas sugestões, nas quais ele era tão versado (cuide para que isso não chegue aos ouvidos de Wanyin, lide com eles antes que se tornem algo sério).  
-Isso nem é o pior.  
-Oh?  
-Alguns andam especulando sobre a relação entre o Patriarca de Yilling e Sandu Shengshou. Dizendo que são amantes que se separaram depois de Wei Wuxian fugir com os Wens. Mas que Jiang Wanyin não suportou ver seu amado e as pessoas sob sua proteção sofrerem, então se levantou para protegê-los da terrível seita Jin, que se aproveitava da posição social superior dela para oprimir as seitas menos favorecidas pela guerra. Sobre o relacionamento dos irmãos, alguns ousam dizer que até Jiang-guniang estava envolvida, por isso eles não queriam que ela se casasse com Jin Zixuan.  
-Jiang Cheng ficaria muito, muito perturbado em ouvir um absurdo desses, mas ele não ouvira nada não é mesmo? Eu tenho certeza de que alguém vai desmascarar tais mentiras infundadas.- destrua todos os rumores e garanta que os responsáveis nunca façam nada parecido, se necessário mate-os.  
-E outras notícias Nie-Gonzgi está com disposição de escutar?  
-Claro, mesmo bravo eu nunca poderia recusar uma boa fofoca.  
-Sobre quem o senhor quer notícias?  
-Como está a situação política de Lanling, depois do semi golpe de estado que o Jiang Cheng fez?  
-Surpreendentemente estável, com o apoio de Sandu Shengshou Zixuan se estabeleceu rapidamente e seus opositores foram calados pelos partidários de Madame Jin que está muito satisfeita com todos os desenvolvimentos. Jin Guangshan foi condenado à morte, Madame Jin o fez pessoalmente, o corpo nunca foi encontrado e Jin Zixun foi condenado ao exílio com os meridianos selados para sempre.  
-A punição dele foi bem pequena para seus crimes.  
-Talvez. Zixuan deve ter se sentido mal pelo primo, afinal o maior mal dele foi se deixar influenciar pelo tio, além do mais, ele já está condenado a uma morte terrivelmente vergonhosa pela maldição dos sem buracos, que ele pelo menos viva o resto de sua curta vida em paz.  
-Mn, eu discordo mas não é nosso papel opinar sobre os assuntos particulares da seita Jin, diga-me como estão as coisas para a reputação de Wei Wuxian?  
-Infelizmente parece cair cada dia mais.  
-Oh? Esperava-se que já que ele foi mostrado inocente sua reputação melhorasse e não o contrário.  
-Ele foi inocentado, mas não por mérito próprio. Ele jogou tudo para cima de seu shidi, e com os rumores do relacionamento deles tudo piorou mesmo os que acham que ele são irmãos. Agora a população o acha um parasita, um preguiçoso, que suga a bondade e o amor de um ingênuo líder de seita, que ainda o considera família. Eles o pintam como um manipulador, que está usando Jiang Wanyin para se dar bem. Até pessoas de Yunmeng estão começando a ficar hesitantes em defendê-lo dos rumores de ser um canalha. Eles prezam muito por seu líder, e a imagem de alguém o usando não os agrada nem um pouco.  
-Oh? Que pena.- outra mensagem, deixe os rumores correrem, isso não é do nosso interesse (talvez ele ainda estivesse rancoroso de Wuxian pelo que fez com Jiang Cheng, mas isso não era da conta de ninguém).- parece que eu vou ter que continuar a evitá-lo, o que poderia acontecer se Da-ge achasse que eu estou sendo manipulado, não ia ser bonito.- deixe que Nie Mingjue escute os rumores, ele provavelmente vai contar para Er-ge e então os dois vão se aproximar ainda mais de Wanyin. Deuses sabem que eles tem um complexo de irmão mais velho com todos aqueles que são mais próximos deles e mais novos, e o temível Sandu Shengshou é o que eles consideram o “irmão mais novo” ideal. Espere até Guangyao vê-lo também (esse último não era muito conhecido pela sua proteção, mas podia ser igualmente feroz, ele saberia afinal Huaisang foi um dos poucos privilegiados a tê-la).  
-Nie-gonzgi. Eu tenho que ir agora, meu irmão me espera para voltarmos para Qinghe. Espero ter ajudado.  
-Claro, você é sempre muito útil para me trazer notícias Nie Yawen.  
-Ela saiu tão silenciosamente quanto entrou, sequer pagou a parte dela da conta. Ele não se preocupou também, ainda gastaria, ficaria ali por um tempo, para processar tudo que ouviu (para encaixar tudo de acordo com o que queria). Pediu outro chá, aquele já tinha acabado, pediu doces também. Os mesmos que fez Jiang Cheng comer mais cedo. A lembrança o fez sorrir ligeiramente (ele raramente fazia isso sozinho, quando não tinha que usar nenhuma máscara). Quando notou uma nova figura se aproximando da mesa em que estava ele ficou relutante, não sabia quem era, mas não podia ser nenhum dos seus, usava cores diferentes, Meishan Yu, reconheceu depois de um tempo.  
-Nie-Gonzgi.  
-Sim, quem é?  
-Isso importa?  
-Talvez, do que precisa?  
-Quero saber suas intenções com o lider da seita Jiang.  
-Oh? E qual a sua relação com ele?  
-Por que quer saber?  
-Eu preciso saber se você quer ver ele bem, ou se quer conhecer as relações dele para fazê-lo mal. Se eu desconfiar do último talvez eu não te deixe ir.  
-Eu gosto de você. Mas já que quer tanto, meu nome é Jiang Bohai, sou atual segundo no comando da seita Jiang.  
-E por que você está aqui e não em Yunmeng onde seu líder o deixou?  
-Ele me pediu para vir junto de Jingzhu. Trazer algumas coisas. Mingzhu e Daiyu estão no comando da seita agora.  
-Ele sabe dessa mudança?  
-Claro, foi ele que ordenou-a.  
-Entendo.  
-Mas me diga. Quais são suas intenções com meu mestre?  
-Eu o quero feliz, eu vou fazer ele ser feliz, de preferência comigo ao seu lado.  
-Você me parece confiável o suficiente. Me diga, o quanto você o ama? Desde quando? O que você está disposto a dar para meu mestre?  
-Desde Gusu, quando eu vi quem ele realmente era, como ele era lindo por trás das máscaras que usava, como eu e ele éramos iguais e diferentes de tantas maneiras, ele me fascinou de todas as formas possíveis. E por isso eu o quero do meu lado para sempre, para poder me fascinar mais a cada dia, para me apaixonar por ele novamente todos os dias, eu já dei muito para isso acontecer, e não vou parar agora. Eu sei que ele me ama, mas eu também sei que ele passou por muita coisa, então eu vou esperar ele estar pronto para o próximo passo.  
-Que romântico. Exatamente o que meu mestre merece, vamos estar te observando, avaliando, se acharmos você digno terá a nossa benção. Se não, bem você não quer saber.  
-É bom saber que existem quem protege A-cheng além de mim. Tenho certeza que nos tornaremos bons amigos.  
-Hah! Veremos Nie-gonzgi, agora com sua licença.  
Jiang Bohai foi embora antes dele poder responder, tudo o que ele disse era verdade, ele amava Jiang Cheng, a muito tempo. E Wanyin também tinha sentimentos por ele, era óbvio, a forma com a qual conversavam, a suavidade de suas vozes, tudo sobre eles. Mas Jiang Cheng estava machucado, muito, e ele não aceitava ajuda para curar, eles ficariam juntos, Huaisang não se importa de esperar, por seu amado ele esperaria por anos. Mas isso não quer dizer que vai ficar parado, primeiro de tudo, ele vai se vingar de quem machucou A-Cheng.  
Mas era hora de voltar para Gusu, ele sentia falta de seu irmão  
-Da-ge! Senti sua falta.

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo baseado na música  
> I Found - Amber Run


End file.
